


I Love you Keith, only you

by TheDemonsHauntingMyBrain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Romance, klance, klance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonsHauntingMyBrain/pseuds/TheDemonsHauntingMyBrain
Summary: Keith and Lance had a talk. Lance apologized for the rivalry he created. Lance tells Keith why he started it in the first place. He didn't enjoy the feeling of ignorment Keith gave. Lance compliments Keith on everything he does and knows his fear. Keith and Lance share a hug. But, Keith knows Lance's love for Allura. It makes him doubtful.





	I Love you Keith, only you

**Author's Note:**

> Eh I'm bored and in the mood to write a Klance fanfiction. Can't they just fuck already :,)

Keith Kogane finished his afternoon talk with his Garla mom and decided to head outside to look for Shiro. It's been a day ever since he was in a coma from the battle with Sendak. He was proud to find his mom and Kolivan sitting down waiting for him to wake up. Little by little, Keith starts to realize he isn't as alone as he thought he was. The paladins of Voltron, Cosmo, Krolia, and Shiro are always there for him. He knew that deep down his heart. Yet, Keith still fears losing the ones he loves truly. Since childhood, he has always been the "lone wolf". His father died from a fire trying to save people. He was the only one he had left when he was little. Keith's mother abandoned them both. He grew up without parents. Shiro was gone for a year and he was the one Keith loved. His brother figure. Shiro has always been there for Keith. Shirogane disappearing was a scary experience for him. When he disappeared again, Keith was in a state of depression. He's glad to have Shiro back. But he doesn't want to lose him or his mom ever again. They are the only remaining family he has. Lost in thought, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around only to see the former blue paladin, Lance Mcclain.

 

> "Hey mullet."
> 
> "Hey." 

 Keith looked at Lance and crossed my arms.

> "You know mullet, you should start uncrossing your arms and relax your shoulders for once. You seem really stiff buddy."

 Taking it a bit in offensive, Keith raised a brow and asked, "What's wrong with my posture?" Lance just ignored Keith's question and rubbed his neck. Keith knew Lance came to talk to him about something. He loves listening to the cuban boy vent. The insecurities this boy holds are beautiful talents to Keith. Keith sees great potential in Lance. Lance should see it in himself too.

>  "Looks more like you came to tell me something?" Keith grinned a bit.

 "Um yeah actually..." Lance began to avoid eye contact. His hand still on the back of his neck. He then placed his hands on his pockets. He looked at Keith with a determined expression. He takes a deep breath. "Why have you been avoiding me latley? Did I do something to you?" Keith's violet eyes widened a little. He didn't expect Lance to ask him such a question. Before I could answer, Lance faced the ground. "Is it because of the whole rivalry... Look man, I'm deeply sorry for the shit I made between both of us. It was really wrong of me to act like a jerk towards you. I was so fucking stupid," he laughed. "I was just very jealous of you. You had everything I wanted. You were very skilled back at the garrison days. You had the highest scores out of everybody. You even had Shiro. He's been my hero for as long as I can remember. I was jealous you were his favorite. But you deserve all that. You are truly worth it Keith. You were even chosen to become the black paladin, leader of Voltron. You defeated Sendak just like that. It must be really cool to be like you." A small smile appears. Keith opened his mouth to tell Lance how much more worthy he is than him. Suddenly, the waves down below the green, vivid cliff became stronger than ever. A cool breeze went towards their direction in a fluid movemnt of speed. The flowers around them flew away from the strong winds. Leaves of the trees appearing out of nowhere. Pedals floating. 

> "Keith, nobody is going to leave you. Nor reject you. I, won't abandon you, ever" 
> 
> "You're one of a kind, Keith Kogane..."

  Keith could feel his heated face. His cheeks growing to a dark shade of red. He wasn't much of a hugger. He disliked the uncomfortable feeling of physical contact with someone. But this time, Keith didn't care. He hugged Lance, squeezed him tight like if the world was ending. Keith had no idea what he was doing, his own body reacted. Lance stood still. He slowly placed his arms around Keith. Feeling the warmth, Lance hugged back. "Lance, you're also amazing. I'm not good with words but, please see what you possess. You weren't alone. You have a wonderful, kind hearted family. You have friends. Even though you were a cargo pilot, I was impressed by all the hardwork you did. You improved a lot. Currently, you've been a big help to everybody. You make everyone feel accepted. Shiro cares for you. You take care of him so well. He also sees so much in you Lance. Your leader skills. Hell, you helped me through so much. You were better leading than me. Lance, you are Lance. Continue being Lance. I love it when you're just being, Lance Mcclain..." 

 All of a sudden, Lance letted go and grasped Keith's hands. His hand were trembling and his face was also in a shade of red. Lance looked at Keith with a fond look. Keith's expression went soft. Both stared into eachother's eyes, admiring their presence. Both leaned in closer, lips close towards contact.

>  "Lance..." Keith breathed.

Before Lance even planted a kiss on Keith's dry lips, Keith backed away. He wasn't ready for this moment. Keith knew Lance has feelings for the princess. He is in love with Allura, not him. "Keith?" Lance could feel his heart shatter into pieces. He was confused. He wanted to apologize. "Lance, I can't do this anymore. Look, I... you should be with the person you love. That person is Allura. I bet she likes you back too. You guys should be together. I'm sorry for this mess Lance." Keith was ready to handle the rejection of the person he loves. He felt sick. "Look," Keith faced Lance. He smiled accepting defeat. "I love you." 

Lance couldn't believe what was happening, he had just recieved a confession from someone. From a boy. This is the first time in his life someone has returned his feelings. His first time he crushed on the same sex. He could see Keith almost on the verge on tears. 

Lance cupped his hand onto Keith's cheek. "You're such an idiot. I love you. Only you. I talked with Allura. We stayed as friends because deep down I knew, you are the perfect one for me." Lance kissed Keith with a sweet passionate kiss. Tears escaped from Keith's eyes and kissed back. Each kiss becoming rougher with affection. Both cling onto eachother, never letting go. Once they stop to breathe. Both place their heads together and laugh.

         "I love you too, Lance"

**Author's Note:**

> And then they fuck  
> The end :P


End file.
